


Oh, gloria

by Serendiipitii (Lundeity)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundeity/pseuds/Serendiipitii





	Oh, gloria

“I don’t know what to say … but, if this is my last chance to tell you … I – I love you!”  
Their eyes met, the searing heat of a collapsing sun felt between them. And they knew, in their hearts at that moment, that they would never stop looking for the other.  
“Too right, too. I – … oh, damn it, I love you.”  
  
His image faded, and she felt her insides turn as he disappeared from view. The sound of a wounded animal escaped her throat, and she fell to her knees, finally able to let go of control. She sobbed uncontrollably, hands in her hair. The rain started to come down in a light mist, spreading a fog across the beach. The smell of salt and turf washed over her as she poured her heart out into the sand beneath her. Slowly, she hiccupped herself into silence. She stayed on her knees for a while, but when she finally rose, there was a deadly fire in her eyes.   
  
She would find him again. No matter how long it took or the cost.  
  
Staring longingly at the spot he was only moments before, she turned and headed back to the car with nothing but sheer determination driving her.  
  
\--  
  
He slumped against the console, shaking with silent, coughing sobs. He had finally found someone he could share his secret with: his wolf, his love, his whole world. He took gulping breaths to steady himself, and felt his hearts slow down. But as they slowed, a tingling in the back of his mind began. His head shot up, as if he expected her to walk through those old doors any second. What was going on? Was the tear still open? Impossible, he had checked to make sure they had every last second.  
And then he heard it, ever so softly, echoing in the room.  
  
 _“I’m coming for you, my Doctor. I’m coming. I’m coming …”_  
  
He dashed to the door and threw it open, but there was nothing but stars and a burning planet below him. Slamming it shut, his eyes were wild as they scanned the room, looking for the source. The voice came again, quieter now.  
  
 _“I’m coming …”_  
  
His eyes slid across the walls of the room until they fell onto the console itself. He stared at it for a moment, horror and joy filling him. He slowly sank to his knees and pressed his ear to the heart of his machine, and listened.  
  
 _“I’m coming.”_  
  
He sat still for a moment, pressing his head against the cold metal hard. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, as if in deep thought.   
  
 _“I’m coming, my Doctor.”_  
  
He stood suddenly, a new light coming through his tear-stained eyes. He strode to the command station and hit the switch. The whirring noise he had come to love started up, and his eyes roved above him to where he knew she would be.  
If she was going to try, then he’d better get the best damn people he knew to help him, too.  
There was no universe, parallel or not, to stop them.  
He was coming for her.


End file.
